Erik's little angel
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Erik rescues his little sister from the opera house blaze. Many things have chainged since he left and she has no were to go. How will Erik cope with looking after his suscidle little sister? OC X OC Erik X Christine.
1. Chap 1:Erik's little angel

**This is going to be a good one. Plz enjoy.**

**Erik saves a girl from the opera house fire who tern's out to be his little sister. She was the only person who ever understood him. Since Erik has been away the family has grew, dad was dead. The oldest children were looking after themselves and the others are being cared for by other families, but she was left behind… or that's what she told him.**

(Erik's P.O.V)

On the way out I couldn't resist one last look at the burning stage, I turned to take a quick look out of box five as I passed, when something caught my eye. I looked down and saw an old woman. I took a closer look and saw that it was my mum! What the hell was she doing here? I was absolutely horrified. I watched as she held a girl, around the age of 14, up to her face and shouted "You're a stupid mistake you are, just like your big brother Erik. Your just another freak that this world wastes good time on. I hope you all burn in hell." she screeched before throwing her up onto the stage just as a circle of fire closed and started closing in on her.

I felt the need to save her, save my little sister, the sister I forgot existed, the sister who actually understood me. I started looking around to carefully plan how I was going to do this, but I was sharp pulled away from my thoughts when I herd her go into a fit of coughs, she started to cry out, "HELP! Mum don't leave me here, please! I whish Erik was here I whish I had my big brother here to save me. Some one please help me." and then she started coughing again. At this rate she was going to suffocate before I could do anything. I just jumped down and landed behind her. She turned around and smiled at me, "Erik!" she whispered before she collapsed into my arms. I began to panic a little, fearing that she had suffocated and was to severally effected for me to save her. I jumped threw the flames, my cape protecting my skin from the fire and trying to keep the young girl in my arms unharmed. 

I climbed down into my lair. We would be safe here. My lair was protected because it had, I guess you could say, a thick coating of stone, everything around it was stone so the fire would never get us. And there was a way of getting into the sewers from here and threw the sewers you could get straight into the hart of the city of Paris, so we could live here, even if the whole opera house did collapse.

I gently placed her into the bed, were Christine would have once slept, had he not let her chose and let her go with Roual, trying not to wake her if she were still alive. I listened and could here her breathing softly, she was alive! I sighed in relief. I pulled up a chair to sit next to her when suddenly her breath quickened and turned ragged, she was fighting for her breath as if her chest was to heavy or something was crushing her. She became hot and her forehead was decorated with beads of sweat. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I do best, sing. I sung to her while rocking her in my arms and dabbing her head with a cool cloth.

"_Midnight,_

_Not a sound from the pavement._

_Has the moon list her memory?_

_She is smiling alone._

_In the lamp light,_

_The withered leaves collect at my feat. _

_And the wind begins to moan._

_Memory,_

_All alone in the moonlight. _

_I can smile at the old days,_

_I felt beautiful then._

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was,_

_Let the memory live again."_

I had finish my part of the song. I would normally sing that to her at night when she was a baby.__We got put in the same room because no one wanted to hear her cry or me sing and the room was sound proofed. Since she was 6 months old she could talk and she would sing with me. To my surprise I felt something move and a voice, almost as beautiful as Christine's drifted to my ears.

"_Every street lamp seemed to beat,_

_A fatalistic warning._

_Some one mutters,_

_And the street lamp gutters._

_And soon it will be morning._

_Day light, _

_I must wait for the sun rise._

_I must wait for the sun rise,_

_I must think of a new life._

_And I mustn't give in._

_When the dawn comes,_

_Tonight will be a memory too._

_And a new day will begin."_

The girl singing was my sister, she was awake! For the first time in ever so long I had a meaningful smile on my face, small, but noticeable and meaningful. She noticed and grinned back at me, and we began to sing together, just like when we were kids. 

"_Burnt out ends of Smokey days,_

_The stale cold smell of morning._

_The street lamp dies,_

_Another night is over._

_And soon it will be morning._

_Touch me,_

_It's so easy to leave me._

_all alone with my memory,_

_Of my days in the sun._

_If you'd touch me,_

_You'd understand what happiness is._

_Look…, _

_a new day has begun."_

She looked at me and giggled, her jade green eyes sparkled and danced with mischief and happiness. Her eyes were so much like mine, before she could talk her eyes were a sapphire blue, like dad's. I had feared she would take after my dad, I was the only one in my family with green eyes. But I was regarded a freak for that as well, if she had another eye colour like I had, she would get the same treatment as me, and I didn't want that for her, she was my little sister after all.

"Lilly!" I said and her grin turned into a mischievous smirk, her hand shot out and started to tickle my stomach. It felt a little annoying since I had not been tickled in a while, but I laughed, I couldn't help but laugh, she was so cheeky and sweet and she knew my most ticklish spots.

"No… please… stop! Your going… to… give me a stitch." I begged between giggles. She stopped and pouted with her arms folded across her chest.

Just when she dropped her guard I started to tickle her. At first she started to giggle but then let in a sharp gasp of pain. "Lilly! Are you ok? I didn't heart you did I?" I started to panic again.

"No, it's not you. I cut myself." I said.

"You've heart yourself?" I asked, worried that she had done this on purpose.

(Lilly's P.O.V)

_Oh my god! I can't believe I have found you! _I screamed in my head.__I had realised what I had said and needed to cover it up. "I fell over and there was a sword lying on the floor and it somehow cut me a little, I didn't want any one else to know or mum would have killed me herself." I quickly said.

I looked into his eyes and he nodded. He must have fallen for it. He wasn't ready for the truth. Hopefully now, no one would need to know since there's nothing to worry about.

(Erik's P.O.V)

I just nodded, I had a feeling that wasn't the truth but what was important was that her wound was taken care of. There was a loud "THUD" from above as the rest of the opera house fell to pieces, but I ignored. I took her arms away from were she was clutching her stomach, her dress was already red so you couldn't tell if she was bleeding, but her arms were soaked in crimson liquid. I took of her dress and dressed her into some of my own cloths, ones that I had warn around the time I first came, they were much to small for me, as I dressed her I did not dare let my eyes wander. The cloths may have felt strange to her, being used to wearing dresses and not boyish cloths, but it would have been much more comfortable. I used a ripped piece of cloth to try and stop the bleeding so I could stitch the wound.

Just when I thought everything was ok she fainted and broke out into a fever. She had lost so much blood it was to much for her to cope with while she was awake. I continued to help her but allowing her to sleep so she would not feel so much pain.

Finally she stopped bleeding and I used some clean thread to stitch her up. I decided that she would be ok. I needed to get to sleep, but I still feared that she would die in her sleep and I would be asleep too, she would die alone! But I decided to ignore these silly thoughts and go to sleep. She was going to be fine.


	2. Chap 2: When we were kids

**Hope your enjoying this. I don't think my stories are bad, especially since I just make it up as I go.**

(Chap 2: When we were kids)

_Erik was sitting in a corner, all alone and cold. It was in the middle of winter and it was the coldest night of the year so far, and it was expected to get colder. Erik may have been cold but he was happy, he had just had a very small , but warm dinner, thanks to his new little sister. Earlier that day it was so quiet, mum and dad had been desperate for there baby Lilly to talk, but she wasn't meant to be able to talk until another 6 months had passed. But despite all odds, that day she had said her first word, and to every ones surprise her first word was Erik's name._

_Normally Erik could see fine in the dark, but tonight he couldn't seem to see Lilly. He herd the sound of a draw opening and closing and a nearby fire torch was lit. "Erik?" Came Lilly's voice as she sat beside Erik and handed him a violin. "Can you play the violin?" she asked sweetly._

"_You can talk?" Erik gasped, startled._

"_I only know the… umm…"_

"_Words?"_

"_Yea. I only know the words I have herd you say… and sing."_

"_Oh, so I'm kind of the reason that you know these words?"_

"_Yea. But there's one thing that I didn't know the meaning of"_

"_Which is?"_

"_That line you once spoke. 'Singing in the rain'. what I don't understand is rain. What is rain?" Lilly asked innocently. _

"_Rain is the little drops of water that fall from the sky on a cloudy day."_

"_And you get those wet, shiny things in the window?"_

"_Yea."_

"_I like the rain. It makes me happy when I'm sad because it looks as if the world is crying and it reminds me that I'm not alone. The way they sparkle, and how each is so different yet so similar, they remind me of you and that's what makes me happier. Will you sing for me Erik?" She smiled._

"_Ok" Erik was bewildered that she knew all the words he had ever said around her, and that she felt so lovingly toward him. It was as if she understood his pain and could feel it too._

"_Some times I wonder,_

_Why people suffer._

_Why all the pain and sorrow?_

_So many people, _

_living in sadness._

_Here in our world today._

_But pain won't be here forever,_

_Sadness will tern to laughter._

_Morning will tern to dancing,_

_And our tears will be dried away."_

_Erik sung as he played the violin. The sad song and music had made Lilly's eyes fill with tears. She pulled up her blanket and fell asleep on Erik's knee, and the two fell fast asleep…_

(Erik's P.O.V)

I slowly awoke from that one happy memory. The first day I ever felt truly happy. I looked at the bed, it was empty! Lilly had gone! But gone were? "Boy you can sleep!" I swerved round to see Lilly with some grapes in her hand. "You've been asleep for nearly 3 days now"

I shot up in my chair to face the special clock that I had. It told me how long until the next full moon. The last I checked it was 3 days until the next full moon, but now it said the next full moon was tonight, and she couldn't have reset it, it was to high up for her to get it, and Madame Giry was the only one who knew how to reset it.

Lilly was right. "Tonight well need to get those stitches out. Have you been getting around ok?"

"I'm fine. By the way this home is cool. I love the dark, but it's not too dark in here, just light enough to comfortably see." she complimented. She was so sweet, but she did have a dark side that she did sometimes show. She had a tendency to show it by staying in the dark all she could, and listening to me make rather frightening music when I was upset or angry. Sometimes she would even remember what I had done and continue playing it when I had finished. She had turned into a bit of a mine me, which had scared the family, and now she had ended up like me, alone and unloved.

"Howe's the 'family'?" I asked, making my voice grow cold as I mentioned family.

"A mess. Joseph and Jess are getting themselves drunk because they can't get a job and get into trouble with the police, dad's dead, mum's beating me, Lucy is trying to make a living as a pick pocket on the streets and Jack and Jody are in the work house." She said angrily, and on the verge of tears.

"Lucy, Jack and Jody?" I asked a little confused.

"Lucy, our little, 6 year old sister, and the 4 year old twins Jody and Jack. You wouldn't know them. You were long gone before they were born… were did you go? The older twins said that you were given, as a freak to a Gipsy fair. But mum said that you were with some friends at the opera house."

"That's a lie. I was _sold_ to a Gipsy fair." I clenched my fists in anger. I was about to unclench them, thinking I was scaring Lilly when she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It's ok. Your not with them anymore, those gipsy's can't heart you anymore. Forget them, it's over." She whispered.

"You know what."

"What?" I said, slightly interested in what she might to say.

"When I was little we were in Paris. I wanted to see of mum was telling the truth about you, so I snuck of all by myself and tried to get into the opera house to find you. But my mum caught me just before I got in. Which was a bummer, but to me it confirmed she was lying about were you were, but I still didn't want to believe big brother and sis. I managed to persuade my friends to take me to several Gipsy shows and fairs, but I eventually gave up, until I herd someone talking about a boy with a mask who had run away. When I herd that the girl who had helped you escape was Madame Giry I asked my friend Meg to get me into the ballet classes, so I could find you, but I wasn't able to come until a few days ago. Christine's Angel of music she told me about sounded familiar, so today I decided to snoop around, but mum found me, she was bound to be angry at me for disappearing for 3 days. And that's how I ended up here. She's angry, throws me into the fire, you rescue me and so-on, so-on." She giggled.

"You went through all that for me?"

"I had to find you. I was going to die if I didn't do something. And I was scared that you were all alone. I didn't want you to die on your own. Every night I could here your cries, I could feel your pain and sorrow. I was you. When Christine and Roual were in the roof I could feel your hart break and your anger. I knew I had to find you before something happened to you."

"I'm not actually surprised. You were always there for me, you could always tell what I felt. Your the only one who could see the boy behind the mask… and the monster. I'm sorry.

"Sorry for what?"

"I've caused you and so many people so much pain. Out parents should have decided to kill me like the twins suggested." I cried.

"No! They shouldn't have. I love you Erik, had they killed you I would have died too. If not I would have killed myself. I don't want to live without you." she looked down, her eyes shone with tears. I could tell she meant what she said. She was my best friend, I remembered one April fools day, the twins thought it would be funny to make her jump of a cliff. They locked me up and told her that I had killed myself. As the day went on they dug it in deeper, until she couldn't handle it. Thrown into the deep end of depression she tried to jump of a cliff near the house. But I managed to stop her just in time. That was the first and only time that the twins got told of in there life, normally mum didn't care what they did, but she cared this time because it nearly destroyed the thing that was most precious to her.

"Don't say that. If I were ever to die, it would be so you could live a normal life, a life with love and caring. I don't want you to live a life in darkness like I have." I told her as I took her into an embrace. She was surprised by this, but did not pull away like I expected her to, she just hugged me back.

"It's a little too late for that." She replied.

(End Erik's P.O.V)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile at the De Chagny mansion)

Christine was just coming out of the bath when someone came up behind her and ripped of her towel and pushed her onto her bed. She turned onto her back, but whished she hadn't when she saw Roual, wearing no top and holding her towel in one hand.

"Who said that you don't look good in bed?" He said, although it looked like he was talking to her anatomy rather than her.

"Roual, I said no! This is not want. Now your just being a pervert." she yelled.

"Oh come on, that's all your about. Your known for your looks more than anything."

"You only love me for that?" Christine was disgusted.

"Well who wouldn't, with such a pretty little face." He said, trying to sound cool.

Christine just slapped him and threw him outside her room. Quickly, she threw on a dress and ran out the mansion. Not caring that she was wearing a summer dress in the middle of winter.

After running for hours she slowed to a stop and walked on a little, trying to find a place to spend the night.

Finding no were to go she found an ally were she could stay until the morning, but little did she know that one of the coldest nights on record was about to come.


	3. Chap 3: Tears of blood

**The song at the beginning doesn't belong to me, the song belongs to Avril Lavigne. I have changed some of lyrics but the song still doesn't belong to me, the song name is: **_**When you're gone**_**.**

**PS: Sorry that the last chapter didn't get written the way I had first planned but I hope you have still enjoyed this. **

(Chap 3: Tears of blood) (Erik's P.O.V)

I awoke to the sound of a piano, I took a look to see Lilly was playing with a strange instrument I had invented, it was like a portable piano, but I had give up on it. But it look's looked Lilly knew how to fix it. As she played she began to sing.

" _I've always needed time on my own._

_I never thought I'd,_

_Need you there when I cry._

_And the day's feel like years when I'm alone._

_And I feel you at night,_

_I can here you're cries._

_When you walked away,_

_I counted the steps that you took._

_Do you see how much I need you around?_

_When your gone,_

_What's left of my hart is missing you._

_When your gone,_

_The face I used to know is missing to._

_When your gone,_

_The words you used to say,_

_To always help me threw the day,_

_And make it ok._

_I miss you._

_I've never felt so sad before._

_When all that I do,_

_Reminds me of you._

_And the mask you left,_

_Still lies on the floor._

_It makes me think of you,_

_I love the things that you do._

_When you walked away,_

_I counted the steps that you took._

_Do you see how much I need you around?_

_When your gone,_

_What's left of my hart is missing you._

_When your gone,_

_The face I used to know is missing to._

_When your gone,_

_The words you used to use,_

_To always help me threw the day,_

_And make it ok._

_I miss you._

_How can I deal with this torture?_

_Unspeakable torture,_

_That's wear we were._

_Oh, NO!_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to see,_

_Everything that you need, bro I can be._

_I can hardly live,_

_I need you to stay here with me._

_When your gone,_

_What's left of my hart is missing you._

_When your gone,_

_The face I used to know is missing to._

_When your gone,_

_The words you used to use,_

_To always help me threw the day,_

_And make it ok._

_I miss you."_

"Your almost as good as me." I smiled as I clapped my hands. Lilly spun round in shock.

"You herd me? Sorry, did I wake you."

"Why so scared? You normally sing with me."

"Yea but for fun, and I don't sing so good when I sing on my own."

"That's not true. You sing nearly as well as Christine, and don't you think otherwise." she smiled at me.

"Well I best be going out, or were going to starve down here. You want to come?" I asked.

"Ok." she smiled.

Since Lilly knew her way around the city we split the list between us and went separate ways. It was rather dark, but that was only because it was winter.

(3 hours later)

I had nearly everything I needed besides a news paper. I just picked one up and decided to take a look at it rather than bye one. It read:

_MISSING: MADAME CHRISTINE DE CANGY _

_Christine Daae went missing yesterday afternoon after fleeing the De Cangy Mansion, only 2 days after there marriage. Roomers have said that Roual De Cangy tried to do something indecent which led to a fight, no more details have been given out. It is doubted that she has survived the night as this was the coldest on record, people have been asked to look out for a girl of this description…_

"What? It can't be. I let her go so she would be safe, and now she's gone!" I screamed, ignoring the few in the street who gave me funny looks. I dropped all the food and ran. I couldn't believe she had gone, and I said I would protect her and now I had failed. I ran back to my lair and grabbed a small dagger that I normally kept in a pocket in my shoes (well boot's rely). I didn't care for the consequences, all I wanted was to end it. But just as I struck myself Lilly appeared behind me.

"Erik! What did you do?!" she said, panicking.

Before I could answer I felt to weak to stand and darkness was creeping up on me. I collapsed onto the floor and that was the last I saw of light and life… of at least that's what I had hoped.

(End Erik's P.O.V)

Lilly ran up to Erik with tears in her eyes. "Erik! Oh no! Please don't go! Please be ok." she cried.

With tears still in her eyes she used all her strength to haul him onto the bed. She grabbed a piece of clean cloth and desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

"Lilly?" Erik's voice came out in a raspy whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"Erik! What happened? Why did you do this?"

"She's gone."

"Who has?"

"Christine, she's missing. She won't have survived such a cold night. I'm sorry Lilly. You should stop." He said as he put his hands over hers. She pulled away and placed her hand's back over the wound in defiance.

"Don't say that!"

"I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that, your going to be fine."

"Just in case, I'm saying goodbye to you. You know the way out, find a nice family that will look after you." He said before fainting again.


	4. Chap 4: Darkness leads only some to hell

**The last chapter was a sad one and I have a feeling that this is going to be no better. Please enjoy this!**

(Chap 4: Darkness leads only some to hell) (Erik's P.O.V again)

I awoke with a headache pounding the walls of my skull. Although my head was spinning I quickly got up to find Lilly. I nearly fell over but I quickly regained my balance and the world stopped twirling around my head, now that gave a whole new meaning to the 'world revolving around you' saying.

I turned to see Lilly, and then I wished that I had let my eye's wander when I had dressed her all that time ago. Her wrists and arms were covered in scars, there were new cuts as well and she had my dagger in her hand covered in her blood. When she saw me she dropped the knife, "Erik! Oh, no!" tears coming to her green eyes.

"Lilly?… What…"

"I… I hoped you wouldn't have to find out. I never wanted you to see them… to see me like this."

"But Lilly why?"

"Because your all I have left. The true reason no one want's me is because I get depressed and then I do this to myself. I've tried to run away all the time so I could find you and let you know what was going on. But now that everyone thinks that I'm dead now, I thought I wouldn't have this problem any more… But I was wrong."

"No. This is all my fault. I've been so scared to be in the light I have hidden the truth of myself and my family in shadows. Darkness leads only to Hell. I promise you, this will not happen again." 

"You know the only problem with this place is that there are no doors to slam shut." Lilly giggled.

"Or anything to pickup and throw… Do you… do you think we could find Christine?"

"If you want to." she nodded. 

In the dead of night we ran through the immense city together. Looking in every crevice in every place we could imagine. I was about to give up when I heard a small groan come from an ally way on the very outskirts of the city. We climbed through all the broken glass and discarded carpets and cabinet's, Lilly received a few cuts on her hands but my thick lather gloves protected my fingers from the sharp glass. When we came close to the dead end, surely enough there was Christine "Look's like darkness leads only some to Hell." Lilly smiled.

"Waite, something's wrong!" I could here no breath and her chest did not move. Fearing that she had died I took of my glove and gently placed my fingers on her neck. Her pulse was weak, if we didn't get her to safety soon she was going to die.

As quickly as we could we took her back to my home.

"Were should I put her?" I asked.

"Were I normally sleep. I can sleep in the boat, I don't mind." She offered. I smiled.

"I'll find you a place to sleep later. Thanks' Lilly."

As I placed her on her bed I noticed she was wearing the same dress that she had warn in Don June, the opera that I had written for the buffoon's who had taken 'charge' over my theatre. I still laugh at the memory of there faces on that day of the masquerade, full of fear and surprise at my appearance, enraged by the idea.

She had not any jewellery besides a single ring, one that Roual must have given her at her wedding. Suddenly Christine shot up, but was still asleep, she took of her ring and threw it away and it hit of Lilly's head which woke her from her day dream and caused me to chuckle. Then she fell back to the bed.

"What was that for?" she asked as she stifled a shocked screech. And I simply pointed to Christine, which did seem rather childish. She just shook her head, "Whatever. you know what? I'm just going to forget that happened." she said while throwing her hands up into the air.

"Good." I smirked.

I looked at my sleeping beauty. She had strengthened and warmed since we had brought her here and her breath was deep and even

. "I'm going to make some soup." Lilly said.

"I didn't know you can cook. What are kind we having?"

"Pumpkin… there's a lot you don't know about me isn't there?"

"Like what?"

"Well, mum has engaged me to someone."

"Who is it? Dou you know him?"

"Actually I do. I actually met him by accident."

"How did you meet?"

"Once, not long after you… left, the family went for a holiday, for most it was a celebration that you were gone. I was depressed, that was the first time I cut myself. We were in Mexico, everyone else was dancing back at the hotel,

I asked if I could go for a walk and I snuck a knife with me on the beach. He was there when it happened, he shared with me a night on the beach romance I guess you could call it. Mum decided we were going to live there a while, after a year Matzo proposed to me. I had to say no to him, but then two years after returning to France mum wanted to introduce me to my suitor and it turned out that it was Matzo who I had fallen in love with in the first place."

"He's probably just another 'Swaggering Peacock', an I right?"

"Actually no. Well him and his family are rich, but he likes 'common' people, he dresses in normal cloths and his friends are mostly people like street rat's… people like me. Well who I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away from one of my adopted family's and lived on the street with my little sister Lucy. I learnt to live life the hard way, the street's are no place for little Lucy." She sighed. "Well, I'm going to get a move on. Pumpkin soup won't make itself." and with that she walked of. 

"_Say you want me here,_

_To here your singing._

_Can you save me from my own mistake?_

_Say you love me,_

_You mean it, no kidding._

_Can you help me to stay awake?"_

I looked at Christine. She was looking up at me, singing softly to me! I began to sing to her too.

"_Say you want me to,_

_Stay here beside you._

_Let me help you correct your mistake._

_Say you want me here,_

_To sing for you._

_Let my lead you, to stay awake."_

"_Anywhere you go let me go too,_

_Christine/Erik That's all I ask of you."_

"Erik. I'm so sorry! Ishould'vehavestayedwithyou,butIhadbeenpromisedtoRoualandifIdidn'tgowithhimmyfamilywouldhavefoundmeandforcedmetoleaveyouandIdidn…" I cut her of.

"Don't worry."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be, I had forgiven you ages ago. You no longer need to apologise, it was mostly my fault. Now rest, your going to need to regain your strength." I said as the smell of fresh soup filled the air, and Lilly came threw with three bowls full of a bright orange liquid.

"It's finished. Eat up." she smiled as she handed us the bowls. I was a little worried about eating food made by a girl who was used to eating rotting cabbage soup and stale bread with a small glass of Gin, like other street rats. Before eating I looked around to see what Christine was making of it, but it looked as if she had the same idea as me so we looked at Lilly who seemed to be enjoying it, so we just jumped into the deep end and had a large mouthful. I expected it to taste strange, which it did, but in a good way. It was a flavour that I had never experienced before, it was so creamy and tangy, but once you swallowed it you could feel the hotness of the spices, but not to much, it was perfect. 

"This is delicious!" Gasped Christine.

"You really like it?"

"Of course." I said.

"what do you normally eat?"

"Stale bread with a glass of Gin, and a little bit of cabbage soup (cabbage in a little bit of lukewarm water) if were lucky."

_Knew it_

"So you lived on the streets?"

"Yea, for a while, but then… mum caught me and forced me to stay in the house. Then I ran away with the help of Meg Giry… you know Meg don't you Chris?"

"Chris?" Christine asked.

"Me and my friends call each other by short. Were I come from Chris would be your name. Mine and Erik's names are short enough already. I won't call you that again."

"No. I would love to have a street name. From now on you both can just call me Chris."

"Matzo used to call me Lil' Lilly."

"Well don't think that we will be calling you that Lilly"

"Ok. Well god night."

"hey I still don't know were you can sleep."

"I'll be in the boat." She called.

(Lilly's P.O.V)

I was sad that night, I couldn't stop thinking about Matzo.

"Matzo…"

"_Every night in my dream's,_

_I see you, I feel you._

_That is how I know that you go on._

_Far across the distance,_

_And spaces between us._

_Who have come to show you the one._

_Near, Far,_

_Were ever you are._

_I believe that the hart does go on._

_Once more,_

_You open the door._

_And you're here in my hart and my hart will go on and on._

_Love can touch us one time,_

_And last for a life time._

_And never let it go till we must._

_Love was when I loved you,_

_One true time I hold you._

_And my love will always go on._

_Near, Far,_

_Were ever you are._

_I believe that the hart does go on._

_Once more,_

_You open the door._

_And you're here in my hart and my hart will go on and on._

_You're here,_

_there's nothing I fear._

_And I know that my hart will go on._

_We'll stay,_

_Forever this way._

_You are safe in my hart and my hart will go on and on._

_On and on…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
